


Hurt (Toddler!Anti x Reader)

by Justbeyourself205



Series: YouTube OneShots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Toddler!Anti, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: Could Anti being turned into a toddler the accident the two of you need to bond?





	Hurt (Toddler!Anti x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://clanwarrior.deviantart.com/art/Spell-Gone-Wrong-Toddler-Antisepticeye-x-Reader-700183092  
> Spell Gone Wrong by ClanWarrior on DeviantArt

You had seen him do it. You had seen him run up to Marvin's room. You were quick to follow him, telling him to stop. You found him in the room, eyes glued to one particular object. You told him not to touch it, it could be dangerous. He looked at you, gave you a taunting grin, and touched it.

You watched as he seemed to get younger, his age going back until he was a mere toddler. He looked at you with wide eyes. You couldn't help it, you burst out laughing. He teleported up to his room and you could hear him land ungracefully upstairs. You couldn't stop laughing, a little bit glad he got what was coming to him. Marvin walked in, a blank expression on his face. You became instantly serious, "Anti was touching your stuff and got turned into a toddler.."

The man in front of you sighed and began coming up with something to reverse the effect, "This may take a while. Keep an eye on him, he still has his mind."

You nod, closing the door behind you as you left the room. You walked around the house, telling Jack and all the other alters what had happened. You had only been living with them for a few months and Anti had already caused so much trouble. Of course you loved all of them like family, but Anti seemed to hate that fact. He always pushed you away when he was hurt, like he didn't want your help. Like he wished you didn't care.

You sigh, slowly making your way to Anti's room, knowing he'd probably be mad that you went to check on him. You knocked first, "Anti?" He didn't answer so you went in anyway. You were greeted with an extremely messy room and a bloody knife on the bed. You spotted him curled up in the corner, his face stained with tears.

You were quick to hurry over to him, bending down near him. He looked at you, terror flashing across his face as he moved to hide.. his arm? He frowned, "Get out."

You reached forward and grabbed his arm firmly, he winced as you forcefully moved it so you could see it. You were greeted with the sight of multiple cuts going all the way up his arm, it was a bloody mess. You look at him in surprise and open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off, "I- It usually heals. When I became younger, it didn't heal like normal."

You raise your eyebrows at him, "Did it heal when you were an actual toddler?" He shook his head and all you could feel is anger. You were yelling before you could calm yourself, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" You let go of his arm as if it was burning you, "WHAT, ARE YOU STUPID? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He flinched away from you as if you were going to hit him. Your eyes widened at this and you reminded yourself that Anti had been through a lot. This calmed you down and your voice became gentle, "I'm sorry, I just.. I care about you."

You went to pick him up, intending to take care of his arm, and he was quick to struggle against you, "Stop! Leave me alone!" He pushed you hard, so hard that you fell back. You caught yourself, letting go of him. He looked horrified at what he did, backing away. 

You were fast to push yourself back up, "No, Anti, it's fine.. I'm fine."

You could see his eyes fill with tears, "You see? This is why I don't want you around when I'm.. emotional. I hurt people, Y/n. I don't want to hurt you too." This time you were ready for him to struggle against you, wrapping your arms around him tighter. At first, he did struggle. But then he gave up, sobbing into your shirt.

You pick him up, taking him into the bathroom and setting him on the counter. You got out the first aid kit, looking at him, "Does it hurt really bad?" He nodded, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. So alcohol was probably not a good idea, it'd just make it hurt worst. You got an old rag and put it in warm water.

He held out his arm shyly, not looking at you. You were gentle, pressing lightly on the wounds and wiping away the blood. You got some gauze, wrapping his arm and ignoring the small hiss he let out as the bandage pressed on the cuts. After you were done, you picked him up, "Want to go out of your room?"

He gripped your shirt a little bit tighter, "What if they make fun of me?"

You give him a reassuring smile, "I won't let them." He seemed to visibly relax at your words. You kissed his cheek, carrying him out of the room and to the couch. 

When you entered the living room, Jack let out a small aww. You shot him a glare and he grinned. You sat down on the edge of the couch, laying your legs across the length of it. Anti settled with his cheek on your chest, watching the tv with the childish joy. He relaxed completely against you. About an hour later, you could hear him snoring softly.

* * *

Marvin woke you up hours later, telling you that he could reverse the effect now. You put up the half asleep Anti on your chest and set him on the end of the couch opposite of you. Marvin set down something next to him. It looked like the item that had cause all this in the first place, just with a few modifications. Anti seemed to understand, touching it hesitantly.

You watched as he returned slowly to his actual age. He let out a low moan and slumped over. You looked at Marvin in alarm. The man smiled, "It just drained his energy, he'll be fine." He seemed to vanish after saying that.

You let your eyes search the room for anybody else. After seeing that there was no one, you moved over to Anti. You gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome back dork, I missed you."

You could have sworn you saw him blush


End file.
